highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshinefeather
❝ This is madness. Alot of cats are getting killed in Windclan! ❞ — Sunshinefeather to Tawnyspots during the battle at Windclan Sunshinefeather is a medium sized ginger tabby she cat with a white neck, paws, and underbelly. She has a long and fluffy tail and green eyes. Sunshine is very calm during rough times as well as being very compassionate with her fellow clanmates as well as kits and apprentices from other clans. She's very social. It is unknown where and when Sunshine was born but she was born alongside her sister, Moonwish. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: As said above, Sunshinefeather is a medium sized ginger tabby she cat with a white neck, underbelly and paws. She has a tint of ginger on the bridge of her muzzle. She has green eyes and a long fluffy tail that looks like a feather Palette: : = Base (#FDA442) : = Markings(#CC6B00) : = Other Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#219B09) : = Inner Ears (#FEC4FA) : = Nose (#F3B0EE) : = Tongue (#FD7DC3) : = Pawpads (#F3B0EE) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Jewel Scent: Sunshinefeather smells of pine and acorn. Gait: Sunshine walks normal, one paw in front of the other but with a small skip 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Calm -' Sunshinefeather is very calm, not worrying about anything even the biggest battle and she's calm. * '''+ Positive 2 -''' Description of trait. * '''± Soft-''' Sunshine is sometimes way too soft mostly with cats younger than her and/or from other clans which can get her in real trouble. * '''± Defensive -''' Sunshine defends herself at any cost. * '''− Moody-'Sunshinefeather is sometimes very moody depending whats happening. * '− Easily Discouraged -''' This ginger tabby she cat believes what others tell her like if she's dumb, she believes she really is dumb and can't continue with her daily routine. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Nightrunner **She doesn't like what Nightrunner does, chasing out kits, attacking another clan. *Thunderclan **Despite being IN Thunderclan, she hates the clan in general, well she likes some cats but not the rest. Her reasons remain anonymous 'Goals' *Raise a family **Sunshine shows her soft side and compassion towards kits and wishes to raise her own *Train an apprentice ✔ **Ever since she met Carnationkit and Deerpaw, she wishes to train an apprentice, share them her knowledge of fighting and hunting. 'Fears' *Battles **Sunshine is scared of battles in fear of killing someone. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: hh Cats Involved: Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: alot Age Range: 12-?? moons *Sunshinefeather returns to Thunderclan *She reunites with her friends and sister. *Sunspark, former ThunderClan medicine cat, is appointed as deputy. *''time skip'' *Three kits are brought into Thunderclan, the tom who brought them in claim to have found them out in the open. **This changes her personality and quickly looks over the kits as they slightly grow up in the new clan, met with alot of controversy by others. **Sunshinefeather goes to her second gathering and thats where she and the clans hear the truth of the "missing" Windclan kits. **Nightrunner quickly rushes back to camp and forcefully chases Archfall and his kits off Thunderclan territory. *Many days later and she meets Snifflefright. A nice tom. **They become good friends, and sometimes helps him learn about the clan life. *She meets Carnationkit and they also become friends. *Badgermist is found dead on Windclan territory and Thunderclan plans an attack. **Sunshinefeather goes against this, calling it madness. *Thunderclan attacks Windclan. **Sunshinefeather decides to stay behind, as she doesn't want to fight for no reason. **Thunderclan returns with victory......and alot of wounds. *She meets Deerpaw. *Thunderclan has their spooky fest at the log crossing and everyone shares their spooky stories. *Sunshinefeather gets an apprentice! 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Snifflefright/warrior/friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He's nice, a good friend but sometimes funny." :Sunshinefeather nods. :Nightrunner/Leader/grr/⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"A lame excuse for a leader...What leader lets their warriors die? What leader hurts innocent kits!?" :Sunshinefeather stomps her paws in anger. Uh oh. :Carnationpaw/apprentice/friend/⦁⦁/81% ::"She seems to have a taste for adventure!" :Sunshinefeather smiles, her eyes sparkle. :Deerpaw/apprentice/friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I don't know man, she seems kinda annoying, but I see alot of potential in her" :The ginger tabby she cat shrugs. She's also seeing her as someone else too, what could it be? |-|WindClan= "The attack was madness and unnecessary" |-|RiverClan= :Dewscathe/Warrior/Aquantice/⦁/79% ::"Eh, he's a RiverClanner I guess. It was an accident." :She shrugs then smirks. |-|SkyClan= "Who are you" |-|Outside the Clans= "AAAA" 'Trivia' *When Sunshinefeather said "Alot of Windclan cats are getting killed!" thats when three kits get hurt, almost killed. *Because of going to two gatherings and seeing how nice they are, she wishes to move to Windclan. *She's based off her creator. *She calls cats by their suffix thinking it'll be easier than saying their full name. 'Quotes' ❝ Lost? You shouldn't be lost if you were here I don't know maybe a lot of moons ❞ — Sunshinefeather meeting Deerpaw ❝ Deerpaw just come sit back down. You tried ❞ — Sunshinefeather ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters